The invention relates to a system for flushing a vacuum toilet in an aircraft.
Known flushing devices for a vacuum toilet or for a vacuum urinal require that after use a flushing process be initiated by operating a triggering device. This is then followed first by the supply of flushing liquid to the vacuum toilet and subsequently by the closing of a check valve and the opening of a suction valve, so as to lead urine, flushing liquid, solids and any other impurities into the region of a waste water tank. In this arrangement the transport process usually takes place by a pressure differential between the essentially evacuated waste water tank and a space surrounding the vacuum toilet. In conventional systems the air flows resulting from this pressure differential generate considerable noise emission during the flushing process, which no longer meet the increased level of comfort demanded in modern aircraft. The noise emission is still further magnified by the funnel effect of the bowl.
Furthermore, flushing requires a significant quantity of flushing liquid that has to be stored on board in the form of additional weight.